


Sometimes I think I need a spare heart to feel all the things I feel

by peacefulmist



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst - maybe?, Gen, General Friendship - Freeform, M/M, relationships, short one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulmist/pseuds/peacefulmist
Summary: Short one shots about Nu'est.Friendship and Relationships.Anything that comes to mind really.Chapter 1: Friendship | Hwang Minhyun and Kang Dongho





	Sometimes I think I need a spare heart to feel all the things I feel

_“Hey Minhyunnie!”_

Minhyun smiled immediately at the familiar warm voice. He was dead tired after just finishing filming a scene for their new music video and their manager has managed to upset some of the younger ones again. Minhyun wanted to defend his dongsaengs but knew better than to argue with their manager. They have to put up with him for another ten months after all. May as well attempt to be amicable until the end of the contract.

“Hey Dongho! What are you doing right now? Are you free?”

_“I’m still at home, about to go out for dinner. What’s up with you? Do you have any more schedules today?”_

“No, we’re finished for today and I was thinking to pop back to get some more clothes. Will you guys be around?”

 _“Ahh Minhyun-ah, I’m about to go out to meet Bumzu hyung and Woozi for dinner. I only just came back from the studio to shower, us three spent all night there last night,”_ Dongho stifled a yawn. _“We’re going back after dinner, there’s still so much to fine tune.”_

Minhyun was disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to see Dongho tonight but tried to hide it. Dongho had work to do after all.

“How’s the album coming along anyway?”

_“It’s actually going great… Minhyun-ah, I’m so excited for this. There’s still parts which I’m not a hundred per cent happy with but all in all… I really think some of my best work is here!”_

Minhyun could hear the pride in Dongho’s voice and he felt so proud of his best friend too. But inside he couldn’t help crumble a little. Another album… without him.

“That’s great Dongho-ah. I’m so proud of you all. Really.”

 _“Hey Minhyunnie, you know this album would sound more complete with you right? No one can ever take your high notes. Minki keeps complaining about it all!”_ Dongho chuckled. _“And anyway, you know that partly the reason why it’s taking me so long to finish this album is because there’s two versions? The currently hidden version has all your future parts.”_

Minhyun felt the back of his eyes sting. He didn’t know this.

 _“Yah, Hwang Minhyun, you’re not crying are you?”_ Dongho teased after Minhyun was uncharacteristically silent.

“No!” Minhyun sniffed. “I just- I… “

 _“Look before your big head starts to over think, it’s not because we miss you okay?”_ Dongho scoffed. _“It’s just cutting our workload down in 2019. Imagine having to re-write all those parts for all those songs plus having to compose new songs once we revert back to being Nu’est. I’m just being kind to myself.”_

Minhyun smiled. Despite Dongho giving the impression that he was the clumsy and careless member to the general public who didn’t know him, he was always the most sensitive towards the other members’ feelings. He always knew what to say to break down tensions and to cheer people up.

“Well they better be the best parts then. And try not to make it too difficult okay? I have a reputation to hold up.”

Dongho laughed. _“Whatever Minhyunnie. Minki and Aron hyung keeps trying to force me to add random three octave long notes to your parts. I’m currently too nice to do so, but you keep nagging me about the kitchen again and I may_ accidentally _follow their orders.”_

Minhyun laughed. “Yeah I wouldn’t need to nag if you guys learnt how to use the dishwasher…”

_“Ahh what is this I hear? Complaining? As soon as I get into the studio, I’m going to fine tune your future parts first!”_

They both laughed. Minhyun already felt a lot lighter and less tense than he did before their phone conversation.

_“Do you feel better now Minhyunnie? You sounded quite tense when we started the conversation. Are you getting enough rest?”_

“Yeah, I… well, just the same really. Work, work, work. It’s okay, I’m holding up. We’re all holding up. Even the kids.”

 _“Don’t push yourself too hard, you know? And I know you’re going to think of it as your duty to protect the younger ones, but it’s not just_ your _duty. You all have the responsibility for your_ own _well-being. And that’s not being selfish. We all have to look out for ourselves too. And before you interrupt – it’s different for Jonghyunnie. He’s our leader so naturally he wants to protect us all. But he also has us to protect him too. And we can each fend for ourselves as well as for each other. I know your current members are good people and that you’ll look out for each other, but_ **we** _aren’t there to protect you along with them. So Minhyun-ah, please stop just thinking about the others._ ”

Minhyun’s eyes were stinging again and he could feel a dull ache in his heart.

Dongho continued, _“We all worry for you; Jonghyunnie, Aron hyung and Minki. I mean, I personally don’t care much, but the other three keep talking about you so I’m forced to as well.”_

Minhyun laughed loudly. Typical Dongho. Sentimental then immediately supplemented with sarcasm.

Dongho laughed too. _“So you haven’t answered my question._ Are _you feeling better now?”_

Minhyun wiped his eyes with his sleeve. “How can I not? My supposedly tough, sexy gangster, best friend just admitted that he worries for me. How can I feel anything other than utterly elated?!”

Dongho laughed again. _“I’m glad Minhyunnie, but again, don’t let that get into your big head. I just didn’t want to read any more comments discussing ‘why does Minhyun look so sad’ when you turn up looking poker faced. But it’s okay, we know it’s just because you’re just thinking about the messy kitchen.”_

“Well if you guys would stop sending me photos of the apartment just before we appear at events then I wouldn’t be thinking about it!”

_“It’s too funny though!”_

“Not to me! Ugh, you guys are so annoying.”

_“That adjective certainly describes us very well.”_

Minhyun smiled. He really does miss this constant banter he had with the other four.

“So aren’t you going out? I better end this conversation here before my blood boils at the thought of the sink.”

_“As if Bumzu hyung and Woozi are going to be early. And they’re used to waiting for me as you know! But yes, I better get moving. Are you coming back? Jonghyunnie will be here, as usual. And surprisingly, Minki and Aron hyung aren’t going out either. So come back and nag them. Lucky has shed a lot of hairs around your room, but don’t tell Minki I told you. And Jonghyunnie still has a plate left in his room, I swear it’s been five days. And Aron hyung has half of your wardrobe in his laundry hamper. My room is perfect though…”_

“A perfect mess you mean?!”

_“Well…”_

Minhyun could almost see Dongho grinning. God, he missed them so much.

“Okay, tell the others I’m coming back now. And Dongho-ah… thanks.”

And they both knew he wasn’t only thanking him for the omission of the octaves.

* * *

 

This was written ridiculously quickly because of what has been happening the last few days and I really just wanted to write something quick... could be better but it's actually 1:30 am and I have work the next day... yay.

I miss Minhyun bickering with Dongho!

Title: Irish Proverb.

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I'm really not very good at writing but sometimes I think too much and I just need somewhere to vent out my emotions when it happens!
> 
> So here it is.
> 
> Title: Sanober Khan, A Thousand Flamingos


End file.
